Avatar: The First Warrior
by SophieHeart
Summary: Little do the humans of the avatar world know, warrior cats with powers simaler to theirs are living with them! Secluded to their own island, Waterclan, Fireclan, Airclan and Earthclan are benders too! The Avatar had never been one of them though. Untill now! Rated T because there will be fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**OK****, the basics of this crossover world are that the regular Avatar world is happening around these cats, but warrior cats have powers also. The bender/non-bender thing is saying whether or not they bend their own element. Their** **element ****is based on their clan. The Avatar was only human though. Until now... :)**

**Alliances****:**

**Waterclan:**

**Leader**: Icestar, Old black Tom with green eyes, Bender-

app: Duskpaw

**Deputy**: Dewdrop, Dark tabby she cat with grey eyes, Non-bender. Mate to Streamfoot, sister to Minnowdawn and Riverwind.

**Warriors:**

Minnowdawn, Brave calico she with one grey and one blue eye, non-bender. Sister to Dewdrop and Riverwind-

app: Gorsepaw

Riverwind, tabby tom with blue eyes, non-bender. Mate to Dimondlight, brother to Dewdrop and Minnowdawn-

app: Shrewpaw

Dimondlight , bluish pelt with white paws and tail tip, bender. Mate to Riverwind, kits Gorsepaw, Shrewpaw, Glasspaw, Fallpaw.

Cloverlily, Small she-cat with dark grey fur, pink paw-pads and greenish fur on white-tipped tail and ears, strong bender-

app: Lightpaw

Streamfoot, Long haired black tom, bender-

app: Glasspaw

Grasslake, Tall warrior tom with a stub of a tail, bender. Mate to Quailheart, kits Lightpaw, Duskpaw, Brookpaw-

app. Steampaw

Quailheart, Light brown tabby with yellow eyes and black ears, non-bender. Mate to Grasslake, kits Lightpaw, Duskpaw, Brookpaw

Salmontail, Shy tom with a grey spotted pelt, strong bender-

app. Fallpaw

Herringshower, Grey calico with no orange, bender. Sister of Shadowflow-

app: Brookpaw

Shadowflow, Grey-blue tabby Tom with almost white eyes, non-bender. Brother of Herringshower.

**Medicine** **cat:** Rainleaf, small very light grey she cat with icy blue eyes, bender-

app. Cloudpaw

**Queens:**

none

**Elders:**

Flowroot, frail old white Tom, bender. Mate to Moonflower.

Moonflower, cream-colored she-cat dappled with grey with a thick tail and grey-blue eyes. Mate to Flowroot, kits Dewdrop, Minnowdawn, Riverwind

_**Earthclan:**_

**Leader:**Cliffstar, Tall chocolate brown tom with bright yellow eyes, bender.

**Deputy:** Rockledge, Broad shouldered tabby Tom with green eyes, bender.

**Medicine cat:** Mudfern, Black tom with one blind eye, bender-

app. Deerpaw

_**Fireclan:**_

**Leader:** Ashstar, reddish Tom with white speckles, bender.

**Deputy:** Embersun, hot-headed ginger she cat with yellow eyes and teeth, bender.

**Warriors:**

Scarletrain, mean dark reddish long haired she cat with dark brown eyes, bender.

Sparksun, emotionless golden she cat with a singed tail, bender-

app. Flamepaw

Hollyfire, Black she cat with green eyes, bender.

Bloodpelt, fearsome, rust-colored tom with red streaks. Pale yellow eyes and a short tail, non-bender-

app: Cinderpaw

Goldfur, short haired yellow she-cat with orange eyes, non-bender-

app: Warmpaw

Burningtail, mostly brown-dappled tom with thick fur and a red and orange-tipped tail, bender. Mate to Redflower.

Flarewhisker, long haired golden tom with long whiskers, non-bender. Mate to Amberheart-

Redflower, beautiful reddish-brown she-cat with more red markings around the eyes, muzzle and ear tips, bender. Mate to Burningtail.

Flamemouth, bristly dark grey tom, big-shouldered with impressive teeth. Heavily built, with grey-green eyes, bender.

**Medicine cat: **Sparkbush, untrusting young orange tom, bender.

**Queens:**

Amberheart, kind, caring orange and white tabby with yellowish eyes, bender. Mate to Flarewhisker-

kits Summerkit, Autumnkit, Flickerkit, Warmpaw, Cinderpaw

_**Airclan:**_

**Leader: **Windstar, tall white she that is very fast, has blue markings like air bender tattoos, bender.

**Deputy:** Whisperfoot, loyal grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes, bender. Brother to Thunderfang.

**Warriors:**

Runningclaw, impatient young tuxedo tom, bender-

app. Goosepaw

Thunderfang, very dark grey tabby with black patterns, looks completely black unless he's in the sun, bender. Brother to Whisperfoot.

Willowheart, light brown and sandy long-haired she-cat with long, deadly claws and golden eyes, bender.

**Medicine cat:** Breezeleaf, kind old grey tom, bender-

app. Whitethunder

**I would like OCs for every clan except Waterclan please! I will update this when I get one, and will try to use them. I will try to update once a week, also.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am still looking for OCs! Anyway, here's chapter 1!**

"Lightkit! Lightkit!Wake up. It's time to go!" A small, excited voice squealed from next to Lightkit. She lifted up her head and slowly opened her eyes. A dark gray tabby kit and a bluish kit with white flecks were standing next to her, positively bouncing with exitement.

"Go where?" She asked sleepily, "Duskkit, Brookkit, why are you awake? It's still dark out!"

"It's moonhigh!" The dark grey tabby kit called Duskkit replied, "It's time for our test!"

"Yeah!" The other kit called Brookkit chimed in, "How could you forget?" Lightkit looked at her brother and sister. What were they talking about? Then she slowly remembered.

"Oh! The test! That's tonight?"She exclamed, now fully awake. She sprung to her feet just as her mother, Quailheart, and her father, Grasslake, padded into the nursery. Quailheart motioned for them to follow with her tail, and the family padded into the clearing. They walked past the speaking pond, where the leader usually would stand on a wave he created to give an anouncement.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Lightkit asked, confused. Wasn't the test in the speaking pond?

"To the ocean." Quailheart replied, "For a kit bending for the first time, it can get pretty messy. Do you really want to accidentally flood camp?" Lightkit shook her head. The five of them followed a sandy path to a clear patch of beach looking out to the endless water. The surface was relatively calm, showing that Starclan was watching. The rest of the clan was already waiting, sitting near the edges of the forest.

"Alright, kits! Over here!" Icestar called from the edge of the lake. Lightkit, Duskkit and Brookkit walked single file over to where their leader and medicine cat were sitting.

"Starclan, we present you with these kits in the hope that you will show their potential." Icestar said, looking out over the lake at Silverpelt. The full moon was shining down on him, making his white fur glow, "We promise that weather or not they are chosen, we will honer them as valuable members of the clan." He paused, glancing down at the kits with warmth. "Duskkit. Please step forward and show us what Starclan has chosen for you."

Lightkit's heart leaped as she saw her brother slowly pad to the edge of the lake. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and closed his eyes. Then, he lifted his head back slowly. The water in front of him rippled, then a small stream started rising with his chin. When he opened his eyes, he squealed with happiness, jumping up. The stream shot high into the air and then came crashing back to the lake, spraying the clan.

"Thank you, Duskkit. You are officially a bender!" Icestar declared. The clan around him chanted his name three times in celebration, then became silent again."Brookkit. Please step forward and show us what Starclan has chosen for you."

Lightkit watched her sister stand up. Brookkit was shaking all over, but she padded down to the edge of the lake with her head held high. She stood there for what felt like moons, with her eyes closed, not moving at all. Then, she opened her eyes, and flicked her tail up hard. A wave rose from the surface, taller than any other wave that night. Brookkit smiled, and padded over to where her brother was standing.

"Thank you, Brookkit! You are also officially a bender!" Icestar declared again. The clan chanted Brookkit three times in celebration, then they all turned to look at Lightkit." Lightkit, please step forward and show us what Starclan has chosen for you."

This was it. It was the most important moment of any kit's life. Lightkit stood up. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. What if she wasn't a bender? She wouldn't be able to train with her siblings! She would have to work really hard to earn the respect of her clan mates, and she could almost forget about becoming leader! It was considered almost insane by the other clans that the deputy wasn't a bender! Lightkit started to walk towards the lake.

Lightkit stopped at the edge. She stood there, waiting for the signal from Starclan to come, telling her what move to try. It seemed like moons went by, but then a thought came into her mind. She was just a moon old when she had seen it. A memory of Grasslake bending the water of a puddle for her. She opened her eyes, and copied his move. She lifted one paw up, very slowly. The water didn't move! Why wasn't it moving? Lightkit jerked her paw up above her head, fast. She heard Brookkit breath a sigh of relief. In front of her, a tower of water was forming. It was shooting up, faster and faster. She smiled, silently thanking Starclan.

"Thank you Lightkit. You are officially a bender!" Icestar declared, and the clan called her name three times. Lightkit ran back to her clanmates, where her family was waiting. Quailheart was gazing at her with pride and relief.

**Ok, I hope you liked that! I am trying to make these chapters longer than in my other story. I might end up dropping that one... anyway, I want to do a question of the day. If you were a bender, which would you be, and why?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, everyone! From now on, I am still looking for OCs, but they will probably not be central characters. Thank you for reading and please review! :3**

It was two days until her apprenticeship, and Lightkit was so exited that she could hardly contain herself from jumping on her mother to wake her up. It was early, but today Grasslake had promised to teach them some basic moves, and Brookkit, Duskkit and Lightkit were positively bursting with excitement. Lightkit stared at the weaved reeds and ferns that made the nursery.

"Qailheaaaart! When can we go wake up Grasslake?" Brookkit whined. They had been waiting for what felt like moons for Quailheart to finally wake up and tell them it was ok to wake up their father.

"Mmph... what time is it? It's not even sunrise yet!" Quailheart slowly opened one eye. "*Sigh* Ok, you can wake up Grasslake when the sun is above the trees, ok? If you want, you can go outside, but don't bother the dawn patrol."

"We won't! Lightkit and Duskkit said together as Brookkit nodded vigourusly. Then, without wasting a second, they burst out of the reed opening of the nursery to the dirt clearing. The speaking pond shimmered with pinkish light as the dawn sky reflected on its smooth surface. The air was a bit chilly, reminding them of the coming of leaffall.

The dawn patrol, consisting of Streamfoot, Glasspaw, Minowdawn, Dewdrop, Riverwind and Shadowflow ( Shadowpaw and Herringpaw had been warriors for about a moon) were gathering in front of the exit arch. The exit arch used to be two trees, but now they have a branch that is grown together, forming one big branch connecting the them. The exit arch is over an opening in the thick bushes and trees surrounding camp.

Next to the opening, Fallpaw stuck his head out of the apprentice den, a collection of weaved ferns and branches intertwined with the branches of a small tree. He padded strait across the clearing to the hollow tree that was the medicine den, and vanished behind the curtain of moss leading to Rainleaf's den.

A giant bolder sat at the edge of camp, near the speaking pond. It glowed orange with the dawn light, and shadows were cast in the warriors cave on the ground, and the leaders cave farther up. You could climb up the rock to get to the leaders cave, but the easier way was to just bend a platform from the speaking pond to bring yourself up and down.

Lightkit was just sitting, admiring the beauty of the camp, when a small gasp brought her back to her sences.

"Look!" Brookkit squeeked " Airclan!" She pointed up to a place in the sky above the trees. At first, Lightkit didn't know what she was talking about, but then she saw a tuxedo Tom fly up above the treetops. Then, shakily, a younger Tom flew up after him. He looked no older than her, so he must have been just apprenticed.

"I wish _we_ could fly!" Duskkit sighed.

"Yeah, but can they breath under water?" Brookkit argued.

"Ha! Good point!" Lightkit chimed in. Soon, they were playing Arirclan vs. Waterclan for the millionth time, and they didn't even notice when Icestar came out of his den and made a platform of water to stand on.

"All cats old enough to catch their own fish gather here beneath speaking pond!" He cried. The sun was up over the trees, and the camp was starting to become more lively. The dawn patrol was back, and the cats started gathering beneath their leader.

"Today during the dawn patrol," He announced with a grim expression, " We spotted Fireclan warriors on our territory. They were hunting, in plain sight. This is not the first time this has happened, and I give a warning to every cat. Clan dismissed."

Icestar lowered his water platform and stepped off it on to the ground, where age paused, then walked over and said something to Cloverlily, who then padded over to the kits.

"Hello, Lightkit," She said with authority and warmth, "I was just told that I will be your mentor. I hope you are exited?"

"Oh, yes!" Lightkit squeaked, then she did a little jump. To her great surprise, the little pebbles next to her feet came with her. Lightkit blinked, then looked around. That couldn't be her! Surely an Earthclan cat was hiding somewhere, playing a trick on her? Then she saw Cloverlily. She was staring at her, mouth open.

"Come with me." She meowed urgently. Lightkit had no choice but to follow.

**Sorry if that was short, but i think that the message still gets across. Anyway, the question for today is: If you could design a camp, where would it be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry this took such a long time, but I have been really busy with school and stuff... Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

Lightkit padded accross the clearing, head hung, after Cloverlily. Duskkit and Brookkit were staring after her, awestruck. Lightkit felt dejected that her own litter mates suddenly didn't think of her the same way.

"Well, why wouldent they?" Lightkit thought. "I just bent EARTH! But I'm a water bender! Or am I? How could I bend two elements at once?" Lightkit padded after Cloverlily, nt noticing where they were going. Cloverlily stopped at the speaking pond and made a small platform. She motioned for Lightkit to get on. Lightkit looked at the supposedly solid platform. It was still water! Was there waterbending involved to stand on it?

Lightkit took a deep breath and jumped on. Surprisingly, it felt like earth. It was a little shifty, and Lightkit's paws slightly sunk into the sheet of water, but it was an interesting sensation, to step on water and not sink. The platform rose stediliy, but Lightkit could see that behind Cloverlily's eyes, she wanted to rush up to the leaders den as fast as she possibly could.

"Icestar?" Cloverlily called, "We need to talk to you!" Icestar poked his head out of the shadowy cave-den, and nodded for them to come in. Cloverlily let Lightkit jump over first, then she jumped off and let the platform fall back into the pond.

"What's wrong?" Icestar asked, his face showing suppressed confusion. He was looking older, especially in the sun, and you could easily see his graying muzzle, and he was a bit frailler than when he was a young cat. Never the less, he remained one of the strongest cats in Waterclan, mentally wise.

"I-I don't know... how to say it." Cloverlily started, shaking her head, "Lightkit... she bent earth!"

This statement was greeted with a silence, and as Icestar looked at her, Lightkit wished she could just sink into the cave floor and never come out. To her and Icestar's great surprise, her feet actually DID start sinking into the floor!

"Oh my Starclan!" Lightkit yelped, and jumped out of the kit-paw shaped holes in the ground, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, Lighkit," He purred, his face lighting up."I'll be back in a second." Then, with that, he jumped out of the cave, and with a small splash, landed in a water funnel that he created. Then he padded over to the medicine den, coming back with Rainleaf a moment later. The came up the water platform, and Cloverlily's greenish tail was flicking with anxiety.

Rainleaf nodded towards Cloverlily, then sat down in front of Lightkit. She glanced at the kit paw marks in the floor, the at Icestar before saying, "Lightkit, I'm going to give you a few tests. Icestar and I have a theory about why you can bend water and earth, but we need your cooperation to confirm or disprove it."

Lightkit nodded, then stared at Rainleaf for a test. Rainleaf stood up and shook off her fur, then, with one last glance at Icestar, she turned toward Lightkit again. Then, Icestar LEAPED at Lightkit, claws extended, while Rainleaf held Cloverlily down. Lightkit gasped, and stumbled backward. Icestar landed on nothing, then turned and faced her again.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Icestar was in mid air, and Lightkit reached up her paw to block her face. A bolder the size of a kit, AND a stream of water from the speaking pond flew in from outside, and hit Icestar squarely in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Rainleaf jumped to his side, and helped him up. They exchanged nods, then Icestar looked at Lightkit, impressed, before grimacing in pain.

"Oh!" Rainleaf mewed, then rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, bended some water on to the place on Icestar's chest where Lightkit had hit him. The water and Rainleaf's paws glowed blue, then she let it fall to the ground. Icestar sighed with relief, then got to his feet again. They motioned for Lightkit to wait outside, and she did, still very confused. Why had Icestar attacked her? Was it a test? Did she hurt her leader? It was now obvious that she could bend two elements, but what did that mean?

Lightkit sat down on the ledge outside the cave, looking down at her clanmates. Apparently, Brookkit and Duskkit had told other cats, because there was a small crowed of them near the speaking pond, whispering to each other and glancing sometimes at her. Lightkit looked around, at the sun, now well above the trees. A small jet of fire popped up near the Fireclan camp, but other then that, from here, it was almost like no cats lived on this island. She gazed over the water near where she had been tested that first time, moons ago, wondering what was passed the endless water. The elders told stories of cats that swam out, to explore, and never came back, yet she still wanted to.

Just then, Cloverlily's head popped out of the den entrance."You can come in now." She said, with a resolved face. Lightkit padded slowly back into the shadowy den, wondering if Icestar would attack again, but he was sitting calmly next to Rainleaf. Cloverlily sat down next to them, and motioned for Lightkit to sit in front of them. She did so, and looked expectantly at the three of them.

Icestar took a deep breath, then said, "Lightkit, you are the Avatar."

**O.O pretty cool ending, right? He he I'****m liking where the story is going so far. There wont be a question today, though, because I can't think of anything XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I am realllllllllly sorry. I posted this late. Again. I will try extra hard to do it on time next week! :1**

"Lightkit, you are the Avatar." Cloverlily, Rainleaf and Icestar were all staring at Lightkit like they expected her to explode or somthing. She, however, was more lost than she had ever felt before.

"Uhh... what's an A-vi-tar? And _why in Starclan_ did you attack me?" She asked, feeling like she must be stupid, based on the looks on their faces.

"Oh, yes." Icestar said, in that kind way that only someone who is older can say," I attaked you because we wanted to see if it was really true. A cat who does not automaticly use one element over another is a sign of the Avatar, as far as we can see."

"Okay... but what is an Avatar?" Lightkit persisted. Icestar then slowly looked at Rainleaf, who took a deep breath and moved closer to the kit.

"On the night you were born, Lightkit, I had a dream." Rainleaf began, with the shadowy den making her light gray fur look black, "My mentor (Streemeye), Breezeleaf, Mudfurn and a cat I had never seen before were with me in a beutiful, sunny forest. The place was starclan. The cat introduced herself as Rubytail, and told me she was the former Fireclan medicine cat. They explained to me that they had all had a vision on the same night, before Rubytail had died. They let me see it, and here is what I saw: It showed a circle broken into fours, with the element sign for each clan in it. Then a small, bright stream of light circled it, showing the elements uniting. At that time, I then saw a cat made of water in the middle of the circle, with them all swirling around it, no element stronger than another. All at once, the vision ended, and I heard a voice, that was not cat-like, whisper 'Avatar'."

Lightkit sat there, udderly confused. How could Rainleaf possibly think that she was an.. Avatar? What about Brookkit, or Duskkit? They were born at the same time! Why her? She must have looked confused, because then Icestar spoke.

"Rainleaf and I had been talking, and we worked out that the vision ment that soon, a Waterclan cat would be able to bend all four elements, and would be called the Avatar. Then, when we found out that you and your siblings were born that night, we knew that it would be one of you."

"So...so I will be able to bend all four elements?" Lightkit studdered, shocked. "Why me? What about Duskkit, or Brookkit, or..." But then she trailed off. She knew that it could only be her. She was the only one who had bent earth and water today. But still... Why her?

"Well, Lightkit, you can go now." Icestar said, turning to Rainleaf. Lightkit turned, stumbling over her paw marks, and reaching the edge of the entrance. She was about to jump into the water, but then she saw that most of the clan were looking up at her in small groups, all looking confused, curious, or critical. She decided to give them what they wanted. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the ground under her feet, and felt a lurch as she bent. The cliff wall from the cave to the ground broke off pieces, which formed a floating staircase above the pond. She walked down it gracefully, head held high, and stood as tall as she could at the bottom, letting the rock go back in place, and looked around.

All the cats were starring at her, some scared, some in aw and some just dumbstruck. She stood there for a bit, but nobody said anything, so she turned, walked through the crowd, and lay down in her nest of the nursery, trying to wake up. This _had_ to be a dream! It just had to! Lightkit could hear after a while the cats of her clan starting to go back to their regular day, as if nothing had happened. The effort of the stair trick had drained her, however, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**K, if you didn't notice, I POSTED ON TIME THIS WEEK! Yay me! Oh, sorry, but I totally forgot about the "question of the day" thing last week. Heh :3**

Lightkit was woken by a prod from Duskkit. It was apprentice day! Two days since the last time she had had a restfull night. It two days since she was told she was the Avatar. Lightkit knew that the news had shocked everyone, but she felt like now everyone knew, they kept their distance, as if afraid. Lightkit was grateful of her brother, now more than ever, because he seemed ok that his sister was an Avatar. Brookkit, on the other paw, was not so close. She kept a respectable distance, but Lightkit could see no fear in her eyes. Lightkit's parents were overjoyed to find out about their daughter's power, but they acted mostly like nothing happened. Lightkit knew that her life would never be normal like that, but she was happy for it.

"Come on, 'Your Avatarness'" Duskkit joked, "Its today!" He bounded out of the nursery in excitement. Lightkit didn't blame him, because they would be apprentices today! As the sleep wore off, she became more and more exited as well. She walked out of the nursery. The sun was halfway above the trees, and the clan was just starting the day. The dawn patrol had just returned, with a slightly smaller amount of prey than usual;. It was chilly for late greenleaf, and she knew leaf fall would come soon. Icestar was sitting in the mouth of the leader cave, watching his clanmates surprisingly. He was looking skinnier than usual, but Lightkit dismissed that thought.

Quailheart and Grasslake were sitting together in a spot of early morning sun, and Quailheart was grooming Brookkit proudly, so that her bluish and white fur would shine. Steampaw and Cloudpaw were playing together, practicing their battle moves. They were brothers, but their tabby fur was almost identical, and it was hard to tell them apart. Lightkit realized with a pang that they had never had anyone to groom them like Quailheart did. They had never known their father, and their mother had died before Lightkit was born.

Lightkit watched them play for a while, but she must have daydreamed, because the next thing she knew, the sun was halfway to sunhigh, and Quailheart was calling her. Lightkit walked over, and Quailheart started grooming her. Duskkit and Brookkit were watching, looking incredibly clean. At the other side of the clearing, Dimondlight was grooming Gorsekit and Shrewkit. They were to be apprenticed today as well. Icestar then stood and made an ice platform outstretching a bit over the clearing. He stepped on and walked over to the end. Cloverlily, Minnowdawn, Riverwind and Herringshower were standing at the mouth of the leader cave.

"All cats old enough to catch their own fish gather around speaking pond!" Icestar's voice echoed around the clearing, and cats started to sit around the ice platform. Quailheart stopped grooming Lightkit, and sat up proudly to watch her kits become apprentences.

" Starclan, I hope that you will take these young cats and help them find their inner bending strength. Brookkit, do you promise to follow your mentor and the warrior code?"

Brookkit stood up, and walked up to the ice ledge, and climbed up to the cave, walking onto the platform with her soon-to-be mentor, Herringshower, as custom. "I do"

"Then from this point until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Brookpaw. Herringshower, we admire your bravery and patience, and we hope you will pass these on to your apprentice."

This same routine was repeated for Gorsepaw, with Minnowdawn, and Shrewpaw with Riverwind. Duskpaw got Icestar as his mentor, which was a great honor. Finally, it was her turn.

"As you know, Lightkit is an Avatar, so she can bend more than one element. I have had a meeting with the other leaders, and we have come up with an arrangement. Lightkit will spend six moons in each of the four clans, learning the element there. She will not just be loyal to this clan, but to all the clans on the island, protecting us from outside forces."

All at once the clan started muttering to one another. Quailheart looked mildly surprised. Lightkit was stunned. Not loyal just to Waterclan? Why did Starclan birth her here if she wasn't meant to stay loyal? And the thought of leaving her clan to live in another was almost unbearable to think of.

"Lightkit, do you promise to follow your Waterclan mentor for as long as you are here, and to follow Starclan, for whatever they wish opon you?"

Lightkit got up, and slowly got to the edge of the rock. She climbed up, and stood next to Cloverlily. They walked on together. Lightkit said "I do" in a voice that seemed too small to be hers.

"Then until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. Cloverlily, we admire your skill in battle and your courage, and we hope you will pass these traits onto your apprentice."

"Gorsepaw! Shrewpaw! Duskpaw! Brookpaw! Lightpaw!" The whole clan cheered, and gathered around the new apprentices in congratulation. Lightpaw was treated like theceremony was completely normal, and for that she was eternally grateful.

**So the question of the day today is "If you were in Lightpaw's place, how would you feel and why?" And just a reminder you don't have to do it if you don't want. I would like reviews, though. Thanks! **


End file.
